An unsealing type of a content pouring unit of a container includes a twist-cut unsealing type constituted of a spout and a cap. For example, a transfusion container is a container filling as its content transfusion such as nutrient and medicament. The medicament is injected into a patient via a catheter. A pouch container made of a flexible pouch container has been developed as a transfusion container. A spout with a closed liquid passage is mounted on the pouring unit of a transfusion container. The spout is covered with a cap to protect and prevent accidental opening of a liquid passage. The spout and cap constitute a spout-cap assembly.
For transfusion operation as a content pouring operation, a cap is dismounted, a pouring port of the spout is opened, and the port is connected to a catheter. The following structures of a spout-cap assembly have been adopted to simplify the transfusion operation and reduce a load on an operator. The structures allow a cap dismount operation to serve at the same time as a spout pouring unit opening operation, as described in conventional techniques of Patent Documents 1 to 4:
Patent Document 1: Japanese PATENT LAID-OPEN 2002-293361
Patent Document 2: Japanese PATENT LAID-OPEN 2002-211593
Patent Document 3: Japanese UTILITY REG. 2605789
Patent Document 4: Japanese PATENT LAID-OPEN 2006-27662
Patent Document 5: Japanese PATENT LAID-OPEN 6-23013
Patent Document 6: Japanese PATENT LAID-OPEN 2004-131086
Patent Document 7: Japanese PATENT LAID-OPEN 2000-43908